A New Way Of Life
by TheRoxelShow
Summary: What happens when a feral faunus sees a human being attacked by beowolves? She helps him of course! This act of heroism changes her life completely as she starts learning what it's like in a civilized society.


I laid there on the soft, mossy ground letting the cool wind blow over me. I smiled staring up at the tree tops. As I watched the sun dance and play through the leaves I heard the hunting howl of the beowolves. They sounded far off so I stayed where I was. I felt calm and happy a smile on my face.  
A loud crack echoed through the woods signaling the fall of a tree. A loud, distressed scream echoed after. It didn't sound of any forest creatures. I stood up curiosity driving me to the scream. Running up behind the beowolves I jumped high into a tree not wanting to fight. I sat perched on a branch looking down.  
On the ground I saw a creature his arm pinned under the tree. I stared at the creature with a frown. He looked a lot like me. He had pale furless skin with a tuft of dark brown fur on top of his head he wore strange loose pelts. Unlike me he had no tail and he had no pointed ears on top of his head. He had round spots on each side of his head I assumed were his ears. It felt weird seeing a creature similar to me. I stared as he yelled and flailed kicking at the beowolves. Them growling at their panicked prey.  
I shook my head and looked at the large but common Grimm. I guess I have to fight to save the creature. I jumped from the branch straightening my legs aiming for the alpha. I landed directly on the pack knocking a few of the dark creatures down, watching as they scrambled onto their feet fleeing. I quickly grabbed the alpha under me yanking his ears as he snapped trying to throw me off. I lept off the alpha landing upright. I didn't give the large beowolf time to react before I landed a strong firm kick to his jaw. He yelped and snarled snapping at me with sharp fangs. I jumped to avoid them loosing my footing I landed on my back. He saw his chance lunging for me he clamped onto my leg digging in with his fangs. With a cry of pain I reached out snatching a rock. With all my strength I threw it at him nailing hI'm in the eye. He yelped and jumped back snarling at me baring his fangs. I kept grabbing rocks throwing them. After I hit him in the nose he howled and retreated the last of his pack following suit.  
I stood up panting, ignoring the splitting pain shooting up my leg. I slowly made my way in front of the trapped creature. He looked up at me with brown pleading eyes. I quickly fell to all fours and pressed my body against the tree. He saw this and started pushing with his shoulder. I smiled as I felt the tree shift. I began to push harder against the tree. With our combined strength the tree groaned and shifted off the creatures arm he quickly got up.  
I released the tree standing up tall looking at him. He gripped his crushed arm blood spilling off of it. I frowned sniffing his arm instinctively. He gave me and odd look shaking his head he started walking off towards the edge of the woods. I frowned knowing it wasn't safe to be alone in his condition. I began to follow along behind him staying close and alert for danger. He ignored me as we reached the edge of the woods and continued on through a field. I followed looking around I have never left the woods before and was unsure of the danger this new land provides.  
We traveled into a strange new place there were large objects of different shapes and sizes most were somewhat square though. On the ground were large black rocky strips yellow lines traveling through them. On either side that were light gray strips shaped into a bunch of squares on the outside of these were the large objects and patches of grass on the ground with an occasional tree.  
My ears perked up as I heard a loud rumble. Down the black strip a shiny red monster came barreling down another creature riding inside. With a yelp I clutched the arm of the surprisingly calm boy I've been following. The creature zipped past with speeds I never seen before. It didn't seem to see us as it left us unbothered.  
I still gripped the boys arm as we traveled up to one of the large objects. He reached into one of the pelts pulling out a small shiny object placing it into a hole in the large thing. He turned the small object and I tilted my head hearing a click. He took out the small object placing it back into the pelt. He grabbed a shiny round object twisting it and pulling open a hole. I watched with curiosity as he walked through the hole.  
I followed him through the hole looking around as he closed the it up. I began to sniff around gathering all the new scents as he picked up a new small black object tapping it he put it to the circle I assumed was an ear. His mouth moved creating odd and new sounds. He soon put the black thing down and sat on the large soft pelted log rubbing his arm. I climbed onto it, feeling the softness I grinned bouncing a bit. He watched me and with a chuckle patted my head. I looked at him then to his arm sniffing it I scrunched my nose. I gave it a gentle lick to clean it. Seeing this he pushed me away from his arm shaking his head. He made another odd sound. "No." Tilting my head I tried to mimic the sound. "No." I repeated. He nodded patting my head.  
I heard a tapping sound and he got up reopening the hole to the outside. A few more creatures like him walked in. They were dressed in layers of blue pelts. They paid me no attention as they made some noises. The boy made noises back motioning to his arm. They looked his arm over and led him outside closing up the hole leaving me on my own.  
I wasn't a stranger to being on my own as I have been most of my life. The only difference was I was trapped inside one of the big objects I can only make a compare to a cave. A home to these odd creatures. I decided to wait for him to return. I was in no rush to be free the cave was warm, comfortable, and I could smell food hidden away waiting to be sought out. I laid, stretched out on the squishy pelted log and took a long, much needed nap.


End file.
